MISSION STATEMENT. The essential mission of the Program Evaluation Resource Center (PERC) is to help stimulate and facilitate the development of planned change as a legitimate and independent mental health services discipline by explicating the link between change and program evaluation. PROGRAM OBJECTIVES: To fulfill this mission, PERC has undertaken four programmatic objectives. 1. Magazine. To regularly publish a magazine focused on the topics of change and evaluation. 2. Research. To undertake disciplined empirical inquiry into the constituents of successful planned change, particularly as such change relates to evaluation. 3. Technical Assistance. To develop and test workable strategies and techniques for facilitating evaluation and planned change. 4. Dissemination. To implement a dissemination program to ensure that information on change and evaluation reaches those who can use it to facilitate innovation.